The facsimile apparatus has made rapid progress recently in the U.S. market. In a conventional facsimile apparatus, there is developed a machine which combines with an automatic telephone answering device or uses one telephone line by shifting between the facsimile apparatus and a telephone set. However, each of the apparatus has its merits and demerits for practical use, so that a user has been confused which one to choose.